Ichtaca Island
by OceanMist9
Summary: Selina is a spy-in-training at Gallagher. She also happens to be pyschic. When she sees a enemy group planning to wipe out the US in one of her visions, she must team up with everybody's favorite characters to stop it. Originally "Ninety Nine Point Nine".
1. Prologue

**Hi, it's Misthorse again, writing about Gallagher Girls! This is a new one, not sure where I plan to go with it, but I figured I'd post it and see what happens. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Cammie: Can we trust her?**

**Bex: Only if she says the magic words.**

**Liz: And I'll hack into your FanFiction account if you don't!**

**Misthorse: Alright, (hands up in surrender) I do not own the Gallagher Girls series.**

Prolougue:

_The rest of the world has it all wrong. I, on the other hand, am right. I'm__** always **__right. Ninety-nine point nine percent of the time, anyway. Well, my two best buds are correct, too. Because they were there. They got tangled hopelessly in the mess that is my life. And they survived. Barely. Only my friends and I know what __**really**__ happened_ _that November night. I am Selina Starrah. (When I'm not Mel Boones, that is. Or Alexa Morrison.) I am a spy._

_I am..._

_a Gallagher Girl._


	2. Chapter One

**Misthorse's A/N: Okay, so I've (vaguely) figured out a plot for this one. And by the way, the name Ichtaca means "secret". Very fitting-you'll see.**

**Disclaimer: Gallagher Girls=NOT MINE! *sniffle***

Chapter One

My mom (a former CIA agent) met my dad (a former US SEAL) on a secret military base somewhere in the Pacific. Rumor has it there's only eight people alive today who know the exact coordinates of that island. I was the only survivor of the nuclear missile that killed my parents. The visions began when I was eight years old. Evidently, the radiation caused something funky to happen to my brain and now I have a power enemies would kill for. The ability to see the future. It was small things at first, but as I got older, my visions increased in their clarity and subject matter. So as you can see, my aunt (a current CIA agent) made a wise choice when she enrolled me at Gallagher. And as you can also see, I had no choice but to act when I saw Miztax (**CODENAME:** MITA) planning to wipe out the continental United States as we know it.

* * *

Five of the eight who know the coordinates of Ichtaca Island were, in fact, at the island, having a top secret meeting. The names of the five? Cammie, Liz, Bex, Macey, and....Zach.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry the prologue and first chapter were so short, so I promise this one is longer...It also has our favorite canon characters in it, so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter has all the rights, unlike yours truly.**

Chapter Two

(Cammie's POV)

"Bex, run perimeter, please. Liz, on database. Macey, assist Liz. Zach, you're with me," I finished assignments and my friends hurried to their places. We were on a mission. However, all we had to go on was a name. Mixtaz. Not very helpful. Zach and I were standing over a virtual map of the world, trying to discern possible locations of this Mixtaz group. I glanced over at my work partner. His hair fell in his eyes as he studied the flickering screen intently. I shivered. Why is it that after all these years he can still make me feel for him in _that_ way? He would never feel the same way about me. I shoved the thoughts aside. It wasn't professional to let personal matters get in the way of work. I decided to leave Zach to his job and go see how Macey and Liz were faring. They were working on the computers to derive what they could from our only lead-the name. Liz suspected it was a, while Macey thought it was an abbreviation for something. Already, I could hear heated whispers from the other side of the room. Basically, this was a high-tech research base equipped with gadgets that probably won't exist in your local Best Buy for another, say, fifteen years or so. Let's hear it for spy technology.

"Liz found something!" hollered Macey.

"Tone it down a little, would you?" I muttered good-naturally. I wasn't really concerned, though. Six foot thick windowless walls are just a teeny bit hard to hear anything through. Before I could move a food from my post, however, I heard a hiss of static from my left. Zach handed me the comms headset.

"It's Bex. Says she wants to speak to you." I grabbed the earpiece.

"Chameleon here. What's up?"

"Duchess reporting; plane spotted. I repeat, plane spotted!" Bex's voice quivered in excitement.

"Heading in this direction, I assume?" I added.

"Yes. Report to the others." A click followed.

"What is it?" Three pairs of eyes asked simulataneously.

"Bex says there's an airplane heading this way," I reported, "See if you can pick up any radar."

"On it," Liz's eyes had a familiar gleam in them. Macey, Zach, and I crowded around the computer screen. She punched in some buttons, her fingers flying frantically over the keys.

"I'm not receiving a signal," Liz mumbled in an irritated voice. Oh, boy. This is Elizabeth's radar we're talking about here. She'd created parts of the program herself. So, if the plane wasn't showing up, that could mean only one thing. Liz looked at Macey. Macey looked at Zach. Zach looked at me.

"The plane has some kind of advanced cloaking device on it," I said grimly.

"But Bex could see it from the ground," Macey pointed out. _What kind of enemy would want to be seen approaching?_ I wondered to myself. _Maybe..._I took ahold of the comms receiver again.

"Duchess, can you read me?" I asked.

"Received," Bex answered.

"We need video footage," I said.

"Coming right up." Soon, a blurry image of a dark, vaguely plane-shaped spot appeared in front of us.

"Liz, try zooming in," Zach suggested.

"Hmm, let's see..." Liz was in all out Techie Girl mode now, clicking on buttons like a young kid on his Wii or Playstation. But this was no video game.

"It's a US Air Force plane," Liz announced.

"So it doesn't have the markings of an enemy plane. That doesn't mean whoever's in the plane isn't an enemy," remarked Macey.

"True. Except there's only eight people who know where to find this island. The head of the CIA, the head of the FBI, the President, and us. Why would any of them be coming to the island now? We only just got here yesterday. They know how to contact us," I argued.

"Unless they came to..." Zach trailed off, his eyes flashing.

"To what?" interjected Liz.

"To warn us," he responded.


End file.
